Triple Point
|next = |season = 3 |number = 5 |image = 3x05 4.jpg }}"Triple Point" is the fifth episode of the third season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twenty-eighth episode. It aired on May 9, 2018. Synopsis The search for Prax's daughter comes to a head; Admiral Souther's men plan for mutiny aboard the Agatha King. Recap En route to the Jupiter A.O., The [[Hammurabi|MCRN Hammurabi]] receives the salvaged Kittur Chennamma. Captain Sandrine Kirino and Lt. Durant are discussing current strategies about the anticipated battle at Callisto, when Ensign Sinopoli is escorted onto the Operations deck with the Captain and Lieutenant. Sinopoli breaks downs the events on how the Kittur was repaired by , so he could return and give his commanding officer communication with , the one which compromises Errinwright and proves illegitimate the entire war at hand. Ensign Sinopoli, whose story is somewhat dubious, reasserts the best choice of action would be to hail , who can be trusted, with this incriminating evidence. The Captain listens to the story but dismisses the determined Ensign Sinopoli. In the Agatha King officers' mess, Souther is joined by Lt. Shaffer and Lt. Mancuso. While discussing the current situation, Lt. Mancuso expresses that a contingent of the UN Fleet, those officers Souther trained, are loyal to Souther with any decision he makes. The meeting is broken up by Lt. Boyer, whose loyalties lie with . Boyer explains that Nguyễn is strongly motivated by his experiences aboard the Yasijuro during the Vesta Blockade. Later, on the Agatha King, Nguyễn sends a message to Mao, where he states that Mao and his family have their assets unfrozen. Mao releases control of the Caliban Project hybrid launch pods over to Nguyễn following this news. Captain Sandrine Kirino has quietly forwarded the evidence she received from Ensign Sinopoli to Souther, which is received by Lieutenants Shaffer and Mancuso. They relay Errinwright's message to Souther. When Souther confirms his information through Cotyar, he is caught by Lt. Boyer and escorted to the command deck where he confronts Nguyễn imploring him to set things right. Instead, Nguyễn relieves Souther of duty. At that moment, Hammurabi comes within firing range but does not engage. Souther declares this a signal that the Martians do not want to fight. In response, Nguyễn initiates orders to engage but Souther interrupts him with charges for his role in conspiring to engage in an illegitimate war with Mars. Souther then hails MCRN and UN ships alike stating that the war was built on a lie, asking for the ships in the vicinity to back down. Souther, in the middle of announcing that he will release the evidence against the war, is shot dead by Nguyễn. The crew loyal to Nguyễn take control of the officers loyal Souther. While Nguyễn gives orders to UN ships in the area, Lt. Shaffer and Mancuso escape control of their captors, they manage to kill Lt. Boyer, but both are shot dead eventually. When Nguyễn gives orders to the fleet to change their burns, ships loyal to Souther decline to recognize those orders. Nguyễn, who is upset at ships for not following orders, fires a missile and destroys a fellow UN Ship, the Jimenez, which did not defend itself. On the Hammurabi, Captain Sandrine Kirino decides the best decision is to not fire on any UN ships, which are firing on each at the moment. She believes firing on the UN ships who unite the UN Fleet. She announces to both fleets, that she is forming a coalition with any ship that wants peace. On the Rocinante, the crew is making its final preparations for the extraction rescue mission on Io to save . Prax does some target practice with supervision. As they approach Io, answers regarding the Rocinante crew's past tactical success against the hybrid, he insists she shouldn't fight any hybrid she sees but instead run. Regardless, Bobbie equips her power armor with caseless incendiary-tipped bullets. Alex checks the communications one last time and receives a heartfelt message from his son, Melas. When Holden and discuss why she gave the protomolecule sample to , she reveals that she had a kid with a charismatic belter, who took their child away from her because she would not do what he told her to. On Io, has been placed in an isolation chamber and is rapidly changing from the effects of the protomolecule. Jules-Pierre interrogates Katoa, trying to figure out what the protomolecule is doing. The most Jules-Pierre is able to ascertain is that the protomolecule is doing construction "work" and that it's nearly complete. During the this conversation Katoa begins to lose control of himself, so Dr. Strickland decides to lower his metabolic rate, slowing the growth of the protomolecule. After a final questioning of Katoa, results in effectively minimal further information, Jules-Pierre observes Katoa in an uncontrolled violent state, attempting to destroy his isolation chamber. Strickland says that they will no longer be able to talk to Katoa. Jules-Pierre insists the project continue. Strickland suggests Mei would be the best next subject to receive the protomolecule treatment. A terrified Mei is shown being strapped down to a medical bed with thick restraint bands, in preparation for the treatment, when the Io facility is interrupted by the descending Rocinante. The crew of the Rocinante arrive at the front door of the Io facility. Amos begins to pop off some bolts near the door so they can try to access the facilty. From their position outside the door, the crew witnesses the arsenal of missiles filled with hybrids launch overhead from within the base. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Terry Chen as *Nick E. Tarabay as *François Chau as *Byron Mann as *Ted Atherton as Lawrence Strickland *Atticus Mitchell as Ensign Sinopoli *Natalie Lisinska as Lt. Shaffer *Morgan Kelly as Lt. Mancuso *Krista Bridges as Captain Kirino *Matthew Bennett as Lt. Durant Co-Starring *Allison Wilson-Forbes as Nav/Comms Officer *Chris River as Melas *Darryl Hinds as Chief *Hamza Fouad as Agatha King MP *Jordan Dacol as }} *Khalid Klein as Agatha King Comms *Leah Jung as *Martin Roach as *Ryan Maramieri as Prospero Child *Shawn Ahmed as Lt. Boyer *Marco Bianco as Stunt Coordinator *Yasna Godoy as Stunt Agatha King Weapons *Joel DeLong as Stunt Fleet M.P. #1 *Yvette McKoy as Stunt Fleet M.P. #2 Transcript Media |-|Images= File:3x05 1.jpg File:3x05 2.jpg File:3x05 3.jpg File:3x05 4.jpg File:3x05 5.jpg File:3x05 6.jpg File:3x05 7.jpg File:3x05 8.jpg File:3x05 9.jpg File:3x05 10.jpg File:3x05 11.jpg File:3x05 12.jpg File:3x05 13.jpg File:S03E05-MartinRoach as Souther 04.jpg File:3x05 15.jpg File:3x05 16.jpg File:3x05 17.jpg File:3x05 18.jpg File:3x05 19.jpg File:3x05 20.jpg File:3x05 21.jpg File:3x05 22.jpg File:3x05 23.jpg File:3x05 24.jpg File:3x05 25.jpg |-|Videos= Notes Cast credits on-screen S03E05-MidrollCredits 00.jpg S03E05-MidrollCredits 01.jpg S03E05-MidrollCredits 02.jpg S03E05-MidrollCredits 03.jpg S03E05-MidrollCredits 04.jpg S03E05-MidrollCredits 05.jpg S03E05-MidrollCredits 06.jpg S03E05-ClosingCredits 00.jpg Category:Season 3